scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-FIM-F2-4
"Bolt! Get out of the bed, we have work to do!" Someone shouted shortly before something knocked me of the bed. "Celestia damn it, can't you leave me alone!?" I asked the person. "We have a massive outbreak in T-class Canteen! Molestia, Pinkamina and Parasprites are running around and somebody has to stop them!" the pony said, and I finally recognized the voice- it was Dark Seer, captain of my team. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. You know, if the scientists would take me seriously for at least once since I signed up, we wouldn't have Pinkamina running around. That idea with reflective walls wasn't so bad as it sounded. But no, I don't have any right to talk about changing the containment procedures, I have to shut up and take down anything that breaks out, after the Foundations containment procedures fail miserably. Fuck this system, next time I'll just switch my place with a scientist, and we'll see how far will he or she get." I said as I stood up and walked out of my bedroom. "Still angry because of the conversation with PD?" Dark asked. "Yeah, but I admit, it's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have exploded like that in his office, but I'm not apologizing for what I said in class." I answered. We arrived at the armory, 7HM, Mist, Balthazar,No. 0004, which I have nicknamed Shouty (don't ask, just look up her file), several other RD teams and even PD with Dark Knights Team were gearing up for action. I walked up to the gunsmith, and said: "Hey there old man." He looked up from his papers, smiled, and said: "Oh, hey Bolt. What do you need?" "Give me one of my Blinker-2 rifles without scope, one BFG-2, and one A-MG2. As for ammo, give me five sniper magazines of my Dragon Bullets, three machine gun boxes of my modified .50 cal ammo, and three BFG-2 magazines of Killer Mist." I said. "Bolt, we aren't going to war... It's just an outbreak..." Shouty said quietly. "Since the Canteen is next to the Locked Sector, I'm not taking any fucking chances. And I have score to settle with Molly, so I want to be sure she's going down." I answered. "What's "Killer Mist"?" one of the Dark Knights asked. "Non-explosive grenade filled with sublimated Cyanide." I answered his question. "Dude, do you see how many guns did that Pegasus take?" one of the Stalkers whispered to another. "Man, don't fuck with him, that's the "One Man Army"." his friend whispered back. "Wait, you mean Black Bolt? The Hero of Cloudsdale?" he asked. I sighed. I hated the nicknames others gave me. "Son of Death" at least earned me some respect even amongst the veteran soldiers of the Foundation, because, frankly, someone must have skills to be a sole survivor of so many teams as I was. But "One Man Army"? "The Hero of Cloudsdale"? "Hammer on Changelings"? I was a soldier, not a Terminator, much more a fucking hero. "Alright, what's the Plan?" I asked. "Teams 0666, 7HM and Dark Knights will head inside the Canteen, find out where did the subjects come from, and find the subjects. Other Teams will either guard the entrance, or escort scientists to find out how did the subjects breach containment." PD answered with commanding voice. All relationships aside, he was always formal on briefings. "What's the approach strategy?" Red Bull, captain of the 7HM, asked. "First objective is to contain 173 and 014, so try to knock them unconscious, if possible..." "In that case, Old man! Gimme two BFG-2 magazines of Jeffs as well!" I shouted at the gunsmith. Few Dark Knights, excluding PD, gave me a "How dare you interrupt" glare. PD just waited until I packed my stuff, asked, if I'm finished, and when I nodded, continued: "... As for Parasprites, There's probably to many of them anyway by now, so Black Bolt And 7HM are free to let off some steam." PD finished. I couldn't help but grin, along with 7HM, when we heard that we are free to shoot subjects. Although we do it all the time, it was rare to be actually allowed to shoot something. "Any questions?" PD asked. "Um... I would like to ask... but, only if it's okay with mister Pony Dragon..." Shouty whispered slowly. "It's okay 0004, what is it?" PD smiled. "Well... I suppose someone should check on T-classes... just in case... I think I could handle it." She quietly said. PD was quiet for a while, and then said: "Okay, but once you're done, report back to your team, Okay?" Shouty nodded. "Alright, anything else?" PD asked. The whole armory was silent. "Alright. Dismissed!" PD shouted. As we were approaching the Canteen, I walked through the Dark Knights up to the PD, and said: "Sir, I want to apologize for what I said earlier." PD looked at me, sighed, and answered: "Well, you were right. Mostly. But don't you walk out of my office ever again." "Roger that." I said before leaving. END OF PART FOUR Category:SCP-CIM-F2